Premature
by crazyemosrock
Summary: Unfinished fanfictions that I've decided needed to be posted for feedback. Which ones should I finish? Check out the poll to vote. Individual Author's Notes will be posted at the beginning of every chapter/story. Enjoy?
1. Genma x Hinata

**Pairing: Genma x Hinata**

**AN: Originally part of CHALLENGE. Inspired by Suspicious Character by The Blood Arm. Club scene.**

"I like all the girls and all the girls like me." Her voice was like smooth silk flowing over the words. She repeated the first line, her hips rocking to the beat. Her capris bounced the lights into the faces of the people in the crowd, tainting them violet. Her pale hands hung above her head and moved with her hips. Her long dark hair fell down her back and framed her light face. "I'd do anything to find a solution." She gave the men in the crowd a glance as she walked her way back to the stairs, her black stilettos clicking on the blue marble top.

"Change my name, in twelve states." She tossed her hair and threw her arms in front of her, hips gyrating to the beat. "Just to escape this prosecution." She tapped her wrists and shimmied down the other set of stairs. "You know why? Cuz I like all the girls and all the girls like me."

Genma Shiranui walked into the club and up to the bar to order a drink. "Hey!" he called to the closest bartender, a young girl. Her blue eyes were fixated on the other side of the club. Genma turned and looked into the direction of every other male within a 10 foot vicinity of the bar. There was a dancer, currently facing the wall and teasing the crowd with her rip off moon walk. Her dark hair swayed this way and that with her hips, and…she was singing.

"Let's go back to my apartment and I'll show you what it's for." She looked over her shoulder; her pale eyes seemed to meet his. "I'm all about." She sang, the crowd watching her every move and singing along. Genma broke his gaze and turned back to the bar, back to the young girl. "Can I get a drink now?" He asked, annoyed that her eyes kept stealing glances at the dancer as she "tended him". The bartender flipped a napkin onto the marble and set a small glass on it.

She stopped staring long enough to reach under the counter and grab a bottle of bright green liquid. The cap flicked up and she poured it into the glass where it began fizzing. "That's how I know, that's how I K-N-O-double u." The dancer finished the song and kept dancing for a short while. The bartender closed the cap and set the bottle on the counter before looking Genma clearly in the eyes. "Happy now? I missed the rest of the show." She grumbled and shot a look at him. "Aren't you supposed to be working anyways?" Genma asked, hoping that he would somehow get this girl for his own. "Duh, but I like watching her dance, she's just too…too…sexy!" the girl exclaimed with joy. No chance of hooking up with this girl tonight. Or ever, for that thought.

"So…what's this drink?" He asked, second chances always worked for him. "Carbonated white tea, with a little color." She replied automatically. "Don't you just love her?" She asked him, eyes thoughtful and head tilted in the small stage's direction. "Yeah sure, I've never seen her here before. Is she new?" He questioned with a slick smile. "I've never seen you here before either, Are you new?" the bartender retorted. Genma rolled his eyes, "I come here every once in a while. Where can I talk to her?" The bartender looked at him, astonished that he would even think of meeting _her_.

"You can't meet her. She's too shy." Another robotic reply. "Yeah right and I'm a virgin. That's just a cover story but if you want to play like that…" He locked his eyes with her and grinned darkly. "I can play." "Shove off already! Let me do my job." Not even fazed by his sexiness? No woman in the world could resist him, well, other than Tsunade. He scoffed and got up, leaving his drink on the counter.

"Hey! You still need to pay for this!" She yelled angrily after him. He shrugged and continued towards the restrooms. He walked down the hall passing under light after light. When he walked under the last neon light, he chuckled. Of course the bathrooms would be way back here, seeing as there were also living spaces back here…who lived in the club? "Nice job Genma." He praised himself silently, glancing around the corner of the first room. Men's clothes littered the floor and furniture. Genma shook his head and continued down the hall, passing door after door.

The last door was lavender, too pale and pastel to belong to a worker. There were scraps of paper taped to the door around the name. "Hidden Sun." A handful of scraps had drawings of setting suns and rabbits. The rest had scribbles and autographs on them. They were all written in the same ink on the same shade of lilac paper. 'I think this is my stop." He whispered, testing the doorknob. It turned easily and quietly, another surprise to find in a club. Clubs were usually unethically loud. He pushed the door open slightly and slipped inside.

"Well, well." It looked like this was a bedroom…a normal one. The walls were painted gray and white stripes under millions of things tacked and taped up. Papers and bulletin boards held memos and pictures. Glossed professional pictures and pencil sketches of all sorts. Genma shook his head and continued surveying. A queen size bed with normal gray jersey sheets and a plain white comforter was centered on the back wall. It had white and lavender pillowcases on the total of four pillows at the head.

There was an outfit thrown on the bed, violet capris and a silk snow white top. Genma grinned, walking over to the bed and picking the shirt up. The slinky, silky material slipped through his fingers. Then it hit him. "That dancer…wearing…shirt like…this one…" He dropped the shirt and searched the walls until his eyes passed a single white door with a rubber duck on the knob. He focused while his mind went crazy. How could he have missed that door? It was so obvious. And the fact that the shower water could be heard? So this was the dancer's room?

The running water of the shower stopped and there was a squeak as the faucet was turned off. He heard the dancer humming, the same song she had just sang for her performance. The doorknob turned, the rubber duck falling off, and she pushed the door open. She wore a violet silk robe, tied at the waist with a long strip of fabric. She picked up the duck and replaced it before attempting her moonwalk again in what she thought was the privacy of her room.

Her foot hit something and she turned quickly, getting ready to fall onto her bed. Her dark hair swished around her shoulders and she smiled with her eyes shut. When she let herself fall, a warm hand stopped her. It pressed against her flat stomach and she opened her eyes. "Huh?" Genma smirked before letting his hands trail down to her hips, flipping her onto her white comforter. "Well, well." He murmured; voice low and rough.

"I came in here looking for Hidden Sun and I find a beautiful moon instead, I wonder why?" He questioned, arching a brown brow. Her pale purple opal like eyes widened and she let out a puff of air. Genma grinned wide as she studied his face, eyes lowering to his straight nose then down to his lips. Then her expression became serious. "How did you get into my apartment?" Her smooth voice sounding far more firm than earlier on stage.

"Hmm." Genma furrowed is brows for a second before sitting up, pushing the dancer with him. "I remember walking through the door. But maybe it could have gone different. Maybe you seduced me after that number on the stage. Maybe-" "Okay! I've had enough of you." She screeched, pulling away from Genma and breaking free of his hands. "Why so violent? Geez, I just wanted to meet you." He replied to her outburst. "But-but you…you…" She stopped her stutter and paused. Genma could tell she was thinking hard about something because a cute little crease in her forehead showed itself, right between her dark eyebrows.

**AN: Did you like it? Vote for it's completion on the poll!**


	2. Kakashi x Ino

**Pairing: Kakashi x Ino**

**AN: Originally part of CHALLENGE. I bet you've never seen a mission like this.**

**Also a club scene setting.**

The alluring blonde from across the bar walked through the dancers, swishing her hips to the beat of the music, and sat on the stool closest to the bartender. Said bartender immediately rushed to her service, knocking over two martini glasses in the process. The glass tinkled off the bar top, past her long tanned legs, and onto the ground around her purple kitten heeled feet. She dropped her gaze, curled hair cascading down over her shoulders, before leaning over the bar to order, her low cut front dip deepening even more. Right before one of the thin silver straps slipped off her toned shoulders, she crossed her arms and pulled it back up.

She smiled deviously when the clumsy but cute bartender slid her drink to her and handed her a napkin. "Isn't the napkin supposed to go down first?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. She grabbed the napkin and put it down. "Then the glass on top?" Then she moved her glass on top of it. The bartender swept his light hair out of his eyes and choked out "Yeah." Before backing away and accepting someone else's money to pay for the mysterious blonde's drink. He glanced back at her, seeing a small smile play on her lips as a tall silver haired masked man wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

The blonde leaned up and yanked his mask down to see his smile. When their lips met, the bartender dropped a shot glass. The bright blue liquid design spilled into the white carpet and the black glass embedded itself deeply after. The blonde fisted her hands into the man's hair and brought a leg up to his waist. He pulled back and put her leg down to sit beside her. "You're late, you know?" She 

asked, glaring under her eyelashes. "I had to teach the bartender how to bartend." The man grumbled, fixing his mask. "Sorry, too many women trying to catch me."

Ino gave a fake "Ha!" laugh and downed her drink. Carbonated apple juice with a hint of vodka. "If all the women are trying to catch you then why'd you come over here and kiss me?" She sighed and put her glass back on the bar top. Kakashi put an arm around her shoulders and pressed his face into the base of her neck. "Because, I came to take you home." She yanked away from him and scowled. "Why?" Her distaste of the situation clouded her beautiful features. "There's trouble with Shikamaru." Another glass hit the bar top and the couple couldn't help but glance up to see what happened. "Sorry." The bartender apologized, wiping the glass away with a towel.

Ino yanked on Kakashi's arm, pulling it off her. She stood and wrung her hands together. "Why didn't you call and tell me this earlier?" She questioned as he appeared beside her, one arm snaking around her waist. "Because." He sighed, pulling her body to his as they sauntered across the floor, other dancing couples making way for them. "This is urgent." He waited for the message to sink in as they continued to the doors. Ino's body slumped against his and he hooked his other arm under her legs, pulling her up.

**AN: Enjoyed what's here? Vote for it's finish on my poll!**


	3. Konohamaru x Sakura

**Pairing: Konohamaru x Sakura**

**AN: Originally part of CHALLENGE. It was supposed to be just fluff but, I guess it changed along the way. Hmm. Major shockers ahead!**

Sakura hovered over her desk, searching for her patient's release forms. She'd been at the hospital since four that morning, but she hadn't had a break. There were too many things to do inside of her "in" folder. Too many obligations. "Agh!" She put her face in her hands, scowling. "I just knew my life would end up like this." She spoke to herself; the papers tacked on the walls fluttering in response. She sighed and mumbled some more.

There was a short knock on her door. "Miss Sakura?" She peeked through her fingers before sitting up straight and fixing her hair. "Come in." The door opened and her adviser walked in. The petite girl held a stack of papers in one arm and a bottle of juice in the other. "Yes Hikaru?" She questioned her, smoothing her papers out on her desk. "I have more forms for you, for next week." She replied, walking over to Sakura's desk and placing the stack of paperwork on top of her "in" folder. "Thank you." Sakura said before reaching over to grab her coffee mug.

"Um…Hokage-sama, I also got this juice for you. It will help you stay awake and it's healthy." Sakura drew her hand back and accepted the drink from Hikaru. She glanced at the label before smiling. "Thanks for looking out for me." She reached for the paperwork, sighing long and hard at the thought of being here next week. Being Hokage wasn't always easy. Hikaru turned, walking towards the door. She stopped and turned back. "One more thing Rokudaime-sama…Konohamaru Sarutobi wanted to discuss something with you." Sakura nodded and Hikaru left, probably to attend to a patient Sakura couldn't.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sakura scoffed. There would be no way to get her load next week done if she didn't start this week. She unscrewed the lid of the juice and poured it into her mug. A bit of the mango flavored liquid sloshed out 

and onto her desk. "Geez." Sakura sighed again, it seemed to be the only thing she was doing now, and wiped it up with one of the papers on her desk. She flipped the paper over and her eyes grew wide. Her lip twitched but she kept calm. "Why?" She questioned herself silently; hand gripping the once been sheet of paper.

"Hey!" Konohamaru walked into the room and right up to her desk. His face held a huge grin and his hands held a box. "How's it going?" he asked; his eyes traveled down to the wet paper clutched tightly in her hand. "Um…never mind." Konohamaru set the box on top of her "out" pile. He waved his hand in her face and took the soggy paper. It ripped in half and Sakura's half drooped over her finger. "Whoa. Just give me the rest of this and I'll fix it later, okay?" Sakura nodded and let go; the paper landed on her stack with a wet splat. Sakura held her face in her hands as Konohamaru cleaned up her desk, moving her unorganized work forms to the unoccupied side.

"Konohamaru." Sakura whined, hands going to her hair and tugging her tired fingers through the pink strands. "Hmm?" He looked over to her from the trash bin at the side of the desk. "Why was I appointed as the next Hokage? Why am _I _the Rokudaime?" She wrapped her hand around her mug; two fingers through the handle to hold it steady. "You were chosen because you surpassed the previous Hokage with medical skills that exceeded previous leaders." Konohamaru replied smoothly, walking over to her side. She let go of her drink. "You are the Rokudaime because of your impeccable fighting skills, tweaked from Tsunade-sama but still greatly amazing and helpful for when they're needed."

He set his palms on the desk, arms enclosing Sakura to a minimal space. "You. You are the reason that you are in this office right now." He whispered, setting his chin softly into her hair. Sakura let her hands trace Konohamaru's arms from shoulder down, settling on his wrists. Konohamaru shifted so his cheek was to hers. Sakura turned her face to give him a peck; her hands pushing his arm away in the process. "Thank you. I have to get some work done now." She said in a soft voice, standing up and heading for her Hokage ensemble. She took the white and red cloak and pulled it on lazily. She reached for her hat but it wasn't there.

"What's got you today?" Konohamaru asked placing her hat on her head. "Nothing." Sakura replied pulling the white hood out to fall around her face. She walked back over to the desk and collected her papers, the ones she had been working on as well as the newly added "in" group. Glancing back down at her red mug, she fixed her load of forms and picked it up to take a sip. Konohamaru watched and scratched the back of his head nervously, what was he supposed to do? Just watch her leave and not say anything? He sighed deeply and stalked back over to her; the wooden floor creaked slightly with his heavy movement.

"Just stop." Sakura whispered as he tried to approach her. And he did. "What did I do wrong?" Konohamaru questioned throwing his hands out to somehow justify innocence. Sakura began walking towards the door of her office; the papers tacked to the walls fluttered again. "I'm locking the office up for the night." She said quietly, hand on the door frame. "What? Wait!" Confusion laced his voice as he followed her out the door. "It's not even five and you're going home?" "Yes. Got a problem with that?" Her tone clearly told him not to attempt an answer. So he didn't.

They were passing through the main doors now and following the main road. Little children waved and pointed at Sakura, at their Rokudaime, and smiled. She smiled back and kept moving forward. Konohamaru trailed after, to her side. "Didn't you have something to talk to me about?" She asked, uncertain of what he wanted to talk about. Uncertain if she wanted to talk at all. "Yeah I did." He replied, annoyance in his tone. She waited for him to start, begin what he wanted to say. "I…" His voice trailed off and he looked down at his hands, swearing. "I'm going to need the key to your office."

He grabbed her wrist and started back for the building. "What are you doing?!" Sakura asked frantically next to him. She trusted him greatly but he wasn't acting like his normal self. Maybe it had something to do with the box he left on her desk? Konohamaru turned down the hall to her office but stopped abruptly at a tall Anbu Black Ops member barring his way. His mask portrayed a forest creature with green stripes on the cheeks. "Excuse me, Konohamaru Sarutobi." "Why do you need my key?" She questioned, putting a hand up to signal the Anbu leader. He backed into the circle of his team members, blending in except for his shock green hair. "I left something in your office."

"That white box" Her voice lifted at the end, making the statement seem like a question. "Yeah. Call off your dogs so we can get it please." He answered. Konohamaru didn't notice. She threw her hand out and the Anbu squad leader nodded before turning to his right and giving commands in a hushed tone. All at once, the other squad members nodded and they disappeared in clouds of smoke.

**AN: Did you like it? Yes or no? Vote for it to be finished on my poll!**


	4. Konohamaru x Hanabi

**Pairing: Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**AN: I have more for this one but…I'm currently busy with school work. Please enjoy like usual.**

"No!" Hanabi yelled out as Konohamaru jumped in front of her, shielding her. The group of flying kunai struck him in the chest. "No! I said no!" She cried out as his full weight fell onto her. "Don't you listen?!" she questioned, fighting tears as she glanced at him. The tears broke free and streamed down her face dripping onto Konohamaru's face. She struggled to pull him to the brush and trees secluded at the edge of the clearing.

She set him against the rough bark, hands fumbling to do something productive. Her Byakugan was still activated she realized, looking around in the dark nervously. Konohamaru's hand grabbed hers and squeezed tightly. She watched his face, lips frozen in a grimace of pain. "Get the scroll, just get the scroll." Her murmured weakly. "What?" she asked, dragging her hand across her face. He smiled before frowning and letting go of her.

Hanabi stood and surveyed the small clearing. It was still dark, but she couldn't sense any other chakra signatures. She ventured out into the open, not attempting to activate her Byakugan. Her legs brought her near the middle; the huge tome-like scroll sat in a cushion of grass.

**AN: More you say? What are you waiting for?! Go vote for this in the poll!**


	5. Sasuke x Kurenai

**Pairing: Sasuke x Kurenai**

**AN: Originally part of CHALLENGE. I don't really like this one. This pairing is difficult to write and keep in character, and they aren't even really a pairing. Also major shockers in this one…Enjoy?**

Sasuke fell to the ground, his hands shaking from concentrating so hard. He glanced up at Kurenai and scoffed. "Surely you could do better than that." She spoke with slight sarcasm in her voice. She strode over to his defeated form. "I can't be better than you, but I guess things change huh?" she questioned rhetorically, hands swinging down to her sides. "I'm good," Sasuke strained to get the words out as he struggled to get up. He stood, brokenly regaining his stance. "I just need some work; it's been a long time." He wiped his mouth at an imaginary trail of blood and sneered.

"We don't have time for another go; I need to get back home." She replied to him, feeling sorry that he had become so weak to genjutsu. He stopped thinking; his brain so well tuned to fighting and/or thinking of a different strategy to defeat the enemy, and looked up at her. "You have a kid don't you?" his voice cut through, into a softer area in her head. Her brain commanded her legs to stop moving and feel lingering pain from the memories. "Your genjutsu may be faltering but your manipulation skills seem to have improved. Not that they weren't perfection before." She brushed off the young shinobi's correct guess with an automatic explanation of why he lacked the motivation for genjutsu. He was simply using it for other purposes.

"I guess you're more observant and powerful than I first assumed." She whispered before sauntering back towards the village. Sasuke stood and watched her go while he brushed bits of dried mud off his shirt. As soon as she rounded the corner, Sasuke leapt and was off, creating a shadow clone to follow Kurenai. He himself followed the main road in the village, before branching off onto the street cluttered with apartments. He stopped at a small one on the corner, landing in front of the door with a plume of dust and smoke.

With a simple ninjutsu, he opened the locked door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he walked into the living room. He'd never been in Kurenai's house before. There was an air of single sophistication that he'd felt before, but never in a woman's home. Sasuke surveyed the room; it was a huge space of area in the cramped apartment, but it was well kept in its current condition. He moved on to the hallway, wooden floors and white walls. No marks on the wall that he remembered from his early childhood. He froze as something passed through him.

"Crap." He muttered; his shadow clone had been defeated with and Kurenai knew he was here. Things weren't looking up. He rushed into the first room, a guest bedroom with a single full size bed and a set of drawers. There were no pictures on the walls, no bags of any sort on the floor. The Uchiha turned and left the room, void of living. The next room was a small bathroom with only a bathtub, sink and toilet. No drawers or cabinets and no way of life. He sighed and exited the tiled room, heading to the last one at the end of the hall.

The Uchiha froze as another feeling swept over him. The sound of a baby crying in his blanket. Sasuke entered the room and walked directly where he needed to go, the crib under the window. The baby's cries continued and the shinobi stared astonished, holding his hand out as though it would do something. He leaned forward and studied the little boy, fingers brushing his hair out of his face and back again. The little boy stopped crying long enough to look into the Uchiha's eyes before wailing even louder than before.

Sasuke brought his other hand up to the baby's temple, fingers glowing green with chakra.

"Don't you dare touch that baby." Kurenai's voice subdued the baby's cries for his mother. Sasuke stood and turned around to face her. She held a bag of crackers in one hand, bottled water in the other. Even with his clone after her she still had time to get her shopping done? Sasuke walked a few steps closer to the genjutsu user, head shaking. "How did you know you were being followed?" he questioned with a nonchalant voice. Her red eyes didn't go wide as he expected, most likely because he expected it.

"How did you know I had a son?" She answered his question with her own. Some kind of mother son connection jutsu he'd never heard of? It couldn't be, he would have suffered consequences of it years ago if it were real. "How are you and your son connected?" He asked, one thin brow rising considerably higher. "Other than the fact that he is your son, of course." She set the crackers and bottle on the bedside table and made a move for her son's crib. Sasuke blocked her.

"Hey! This is my house and my child!" She shouted, rage increasing every moment. The boy started crying again and his mother tried to reach for him again. Sasuke stopped her, again. "I just wanted to…witness something for myself." Sasuke mumbled before letting Kurenai go. She immediately ran to her son, picking him up and kissing his tiny head. She gave a side glance to the Uchiha, he hadn't moved from where he stood.

**AN: Did you enjoy it? It's not my best work, but if you want to see it done go vote for it!! Poll on my page.**


	6. Sasuke x Matsuri

**Pairing: Sasuke x Matsuri**

**AN: Originally part of CHALLENGE. Sasuke's back in…Suna? Enjoy it anyways…**

"Aren't you that guy that betrayed his village?" Matsuri asked, hand on her hip and seriousness on her face. "Aren't you my escort? Then escort me and don't talk." The last Uchiha replied with and edge of frozen venom.

**AN: Well that was short. Want more? Vote for it on my poll!**


	7. Obito x Rin

**Pairing: Obito x Rin**

**AN: Some love for part of Team Yellow Flash! So what are they doing anyways? Enjoy.**

"Why are we doing this again?" Rin asked as Obito tried a classroom door. He waved his hand and she huffed, turning away angrily. The door swung open and Obito relaxed. "We're doing this because I've always wanted to know more about Namikaze-sensei. Don't you?" he asked, turning to face his teammate. She was leaning down over the lock, inspecting it. "We're going to get caught in here, I just know it." She stated, hands on her hips.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, hands fisting at his side. She walked over to him and tugged on his collar until he walked back to the door with her. He gave her a questioning look and she tugged until his face was right next to the lock. "It's obvious that someone tampered with the lock." She stood up straight and let go of Obito's collar. When he finished looking at the lock himself, he stood and glared at Rin. "There are two possible things that could happen in this situation." She said, ambling back into the room and sitting on the desk.

"And what are they?" Obito asked, closing the door behind him as he followed her. She hopped off the desk and ran over to the door. "Crap. One is that we'll get caught. That much was obvious. But now!" she tugged on the door handle, trying to get it open. "The second one was that the lock wasn't really unlocked, it was just tampered with, like I said earlier." She glanced at Obito before continuing. "Now we're locked in here. And we can't get out til tomorrow." She completed her assumption that was more than likely true.

Obito grumbled something into his hand and slumped against the desk. "Aw crap, we have training in the morning! Before classes start here!!" he complained, dropping his fists onto the wooden desktop. "Calm yourself." She spoke softly, looking totally engrossed in her fingernails.

**AN: Hmm…want more? Vote for it to be finished on my poll!**


End file.
